Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy
by Edisgoofy
Summary: The Eds end up back on square one after an incident lands them away from the main group of kids. New issues arise that threaten to tear their now thirteen-year long friendship apart. The Eds go on new comedy adventures but are a little different, not to mention their new goofy member, Edward.
1. Episode1: Return of The Eds

Summer is near in the secluded cul-de-sac known as Rathink Avenue, kids are playing outside and the Eds are up to something...

"The scam ready yet?!" Eddy asked Edd. "I'm working as fast as I can, Eddy", Edd replied as if he was annoyed. Ed and Edward were standing by them. Edward was an African American clownish boy with a massive afro. He wore a bright green sweater and purple pants. Ed was taller than Edward, he had a single eyebrow, he wore an open green jacket with a red and white striped tee shirt and purplish blue pants. "What is it Double D, a can opener", Ed said. Ed's mind seemed set on can openers, mainly because he was freed by one that morning. "I think it's something' fancy, maybe a wallet", Edward said. "Wallet", Edd overheard, he slapped some of his half-long dishwater blonde hair out of the way. "Why can't you be patient and not be pondering with your ridiculous theories?" He shouted. "Language, Double D. You don't want your parents to find out that you've been talking with big words", Eddy said. Edd groaned in frustration. "It's done", Edd told the others. It was a trap, one that's supposed to capture burglars before they get into the "sucker's" house. "Ed, now", Eddy ordered. "ROBBER TRAP", Ed yelled. "Look at that, that's way cooler than a wallet", Edward advertised. "I'd like to buy your burglar trap", Rolf offered. "Do you have _real_ money and not animals or whatever you use", Eddy questioned. "Yes", Rolf replied. "It costs one buck", Eddy told. "Sold", Rolf answered while giving him four quarters. Eddy took off, Ed, Edd and Edward followed. "BLURT", Rolf exclaimed as the trap sprung on him.

"Eddy, have you a clue what you've just done! You've bound Rolf, Karma might not get you but he will surely seek vengeance", Edd chewed-out. "We'll be slurping jawbreakers in no time", Eddy said to Ed and Edward. "Have you been listening to what I've been saying", Edd shouted. Edd started yelling at Eddy. Edward grinned, he found these arguments funny rather than serious. Ed had a funny look on his face like someone gave him a lemon dipped in sugar. "Why", Ed said. "Why, what", Edward interacted. "WHY must the chicken cross a road!" Edward started cracking up. Ed looked up and saw something. "LOOK", Ed shouted. The others looked in the air as a green comfortable-looking chair flew through the air, the sight was astonishing! "Holy crap", the boys exclaimed in unison. "Man, that freaking thing came from the Junkyard", Edward said. They watched the sight until a crashing sound came from the distance, followed by Kevin bellowing, "DORKS!" "Oh geez", Eddy complained. Despite Eddy's grumbling, the Eds investigated Kevin's bellowing.

The Eds arrived at Kevin's house. Right there was Kevin's new porch only with a green chair smashed into it and the awning was completely destroyed. "Look what you dorks did to my porch, I oughta pound ya", Kevin exclaimed. Kevin went to punch Eddy in the face. The others prepared to run from one _angry_ Kevin. Thinking fast, Eddy said," It wasn't us, it was the Mucky Boys!" Remembering that the last time was a hoax, Kevin replied, "_Screw_ _you!_" Kevin didn't believe what Eddy was saying but some part of him wanted the Eds to not be the villains they seemingly revealed themselves to be only three weeks after their acceptance into the Kids. Kevin let them go. "Eddy that was _bullcrap, _lying to Kevin", Edd complained. "He was gonna beat us up, I had to think of something'", Eddy argued. The two began arguing. "Um, guys", Edward said. Edd and Eddy continued arguing. Edward realized something, he put his finger in the air. "Dudes", Edward muttered. "Oh, oh, let me, GUYS", Ed exclaimed. "What", Edd and Eddy said in unison. "Ho-" "Let's go to the Junkyard to prove to Sockhead that the Mucky Boys are real", Eddy interrupted.

Kevin was sitting in his room," Those dorks were trying to lie to me, were they, what the heck am I thinking, them Eds are just a bunch of lying cowards... _Darn!_" Kevin got out of bed and went to get his friends. The Eds had made it to the Junkyard and had begun their search. "Mucky Boys, oh Mucky Boys", Ed shouted. Ed approached an old car lodged in a junk pile; he banged on it," Are you in there?" Edward looked around; he opened up a discarded furnace, "Nope, not in here." Edward stood on top of a junk pile; he saw something in the old van. "Guys, the Mucky Boys are in the old van", Edward shouted. "Eddy's in our van, Edward", Edd corrected. "Whoops." "Dude, what are we doing", Jester asked Kevin. "Rolf too is curious about Kevin's intentions", Rolf said. Kevin stopped at the gate to the Junkyard, he turned around," This is Mucky Boy Search-Two." "Mucky Boys are not real, no", Rolf asked. "We had no luck in the Construction Site so we're lookin' here", Kevin told. "So Mucky Boys are not in Construction Site", Rolf uttered. "I think Kevin's getting tired of yer questions", Jester replied. Rolf cussed at Jester, causing him to say," Bad move Farmer-Boy." Jester tackled Rolf and began beating him up. "Stop that or I'll drop you", Kevin commanded. Rolf and Jester's fray stopped.

"Now if I were a Mucky-Boy, where'd I be", Eddy said to himself. Ed and Edward seemed to be in their own little world, "Hey, Ed check this out." Edward said. Edward ran up to the top of a junk pile but when he tried to jump, he lost his footing and slid down it with his legs close to his face. Ed laughed at the loony actions of Edward. "It'd be funny if it didn't hurt so DANG MUCH", Edward half joked. Ed laughed even harder. Ed seen a junk pile and ran up it," Slide on the trash", he slid down it then ran up it again," Slide on the trash", he slid down it then ran up it again, "Slide on the trash", this time instead of sliding down it, he lost his balance and tumbled down it then said, "Ouch." Edd witnessed the accident, "Lovable oaf." Edward knew Ed was okay and laughed, Ed laughed too. "Can't you two just _SHUT UP_", Eddy ordered. "Let them have their fun", Edd silenced. "Fine, I need to figger out where the Mucky Boys are", Eddy said. "Judging from how Ed and Edward are doing here, the Mucky Boys, if they exist can be anywhere", Edd told. Ed and Edward were playing Tag, Ed was being chased by Edward, "I'm gonna get you, Ed!" Ed ran into the side of a junk pile, which collapsed revealing a hidden cave. "Cool", Ed's voice echoed in the cave. "How unlikely", Edd said. "But OF COURSE, humans, wild or otherwise need shelter", Edd exclaimed. "Let's call it Mucky-Cave", Eddy uttered. The Eds began exploring Mucky-Cave.

Kevin, Rolf and Jester were starting to believe the Eds are indeed liars. "This is stupid, Kevin. I think them dorks sent us on a wild goose chase", Jester informed. The Eds were travelling up Mucky-Cave, Edd slipped and his face plowed into a pile of garbage. He got up, his clothes were filthy. "Good gracious, my clothes...me! They're.." Edd seemed to be having a rather comedic panic. The others laughed at his misfortune. Infuriated at Eddy for lying, Kevin bellowed, "DORKS!" "What", Edward asked. Mucky-Cave exited right into Kevin's location. "Hey ya guys", Jonny exclaimed. "What do you think they're doing, Plank", Jonny asked the piece of wood with a face drawn on it. "Go away, Jonny", Jester commanded. "Why", Jonny joked. "Cause yer annoying", Kevin replied. "Why?" "YOU TIRE THE PATIENCE OF THE SON OF A SHEPHERD", Rolf exclaimed while tackling Jonny. Jonny disappeared over the top of a junk pile. "OH MY GOD", he exclaimed. A Mucky Boy stood at the top of a junk pile, the Mucky Boy let out a war cry and two others appeared. One hit Rolf with a wrench and another roared. Leader shouted. The Eds exclaimed and ran out of the Junkyard. "We now have -23 reputation points", Edd informed.

**Epilogue**

The Mucky Boys sat around a campfire when they heard something. They looked over to see what made the noise, nothing. A small mound of junk jumped out, flapped its arms in the air, "SKWAK-EDY, SQAK-EDY SKWACK-EDY!" The Mucky Boys exclaimed and ran out of the Junkyard for good. "Hah-hah, your Mucky-smarts are no match for my Eddy-smarts", said Eddy disguised as a junk pile.


	2. Episode2: The Ed of Jimmy

The Ed of Jimmy

A summer day in Texas, one can only imagine what it feels like unless they're there. Like the Eds who live in the town of Peach Creek in suburban Texas. Edward was hauling something heavy with ease thanks to Ed. They were in front of the woods, apparently building something out of random junk. "This scam is gonna be epic!" Eddy exclaimed. Ed was loving life, he looked at Edward. "Hey, do you want to watch a monster movie?" "Sure, what is it?" "_The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms_!" Ed said mystically. "Buildings crumble; soldiers' guns are powerless toward the Beast, the Beast, the Beast, the Beast _from 20,000 Fathoms_!" "Awesome", Edward said. "When can we watch it?" "Now!" Ed replied excitedly. Eddy yelled, "Wait you stupid—"The other two dropped the heavy shelf on Eddy's foot. "_GAAH!_" Eddy screamed. Edd walked up, "What's the matter, Ed's got your tongue?" "Fuc—" "Sarah!" they heard Ed yell. Edward screamed. Edward ran up and tried to hide behind Edd. Ed crawled into the shelf. "What the he—" Sarah, Ed's bratty little nine year old sister walked up. She had red hair, wore a pink shirt and blue pants, following her nervously was her friend Jimmy. He had light blonde hair, some of it up in a cowlick. "Sarah… are you sure you want to leave me with them, they are…" Jimmy said nervously. "Sure, they're going to make your last day here the best while I'm at my piano practice," Sarah snarled at the Eds, "_aren't they?_" The Eds that were in Sarah's view had horrified expressions on their faces; they waved their hands defensively, "Yeah sure, Sarah!" Sarah walked away, leaving Jimmy in the Eds' care. Jimmy made an evil grin like he was going to have an excellent time driving the Eds crazy for his final day in Peach Creek. Edd put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "Why Jimmy, I didn't know this was your last day here." He smiled kindly at Jimmy. "I was aware of you moving but—" "PAYBACK!" Eddy yelled as he gave Jimmy a massive wedgie. Jimmy squealed as Eddy pulled his underpants over his head. Eddy kicked Jimmy in the buttocks. Edd yelled, "EDDY!" "What?" Edd had his diplomatic face on, "You can't simply do that. What has Jimmy ever done to deserve this? He was put in our care." Eddy got his foot out from under the shelf and Ed got out of it. Ed walked next to Edward who was watching the argument. "He's a demon in a nine-year-old's body", Eddy argued. Ed and Edward had funny expressions on their faces. Edd and Eddy arguing has become almost daily. A day ago Edward thought it was funny and things haven't changed much. The arguments still seemed playfully spirited; this wasn't nearly as bad as when the Eds minus Edward were on the run from the Kids and these two fought. Ed and Edward were about to stop it when Eddy shouted "SHUT UP DOUBLE D!" and kicked Edd in the testicles. Edd exclaimed and the other three laughed their hind ends off. Jimmy joined the laughter but not because it was funny but because he was already causing suffering to the Eds. This time, Eddy was right, Jimmy was an evil little brat. Of course, Edd was trying to stay responsible, kind and righteous. Edd was bent over and had his index finger pointed in the air. "I believe we should be kind to Jimmy, after all Sarah expected us to give him a nice day before he moves." Eddy's laughter halted. "You're _still _going on about that?" Eddy went on to scuffle.

"Hey there, little man", Edward said to Jimmy. He rubbed Jimmy's hair which made Jimmy a little uncomfortable. "How old are you, seven?" Edward asked playfully. Clearly, Edward hadn't listened to what Eddy said. "Ed, let's watch that monster movie!" Ed and Edward ran off to Ed's house, Edward grabbed Jimmy's hand and yanked him away. Jimmy squealed in surprise. Edd and Eddy were having a keen discussion in which Eddy was yelling and Edd was calm and relaxed. "He needs his butt beat!" Edd replied like he was sitting down at a book club drinking tea, "Your point is invalid, we were given a job and I guarantee that we'll be, how do you say, whuped if your way is taken, my friend."

Ed, Edward and Jimmy were sitting in Ed's room. Ed and Edward were poking each other's arms and saying "tag". Jimmy sniffed the air and his face went green, "What is that _smell?_" Ed sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything." "When I was at a circus, this elephant farted in my face and now I can't smell", Edward said casually. Jimmy looked horrified and the movie hadn't even started. Edward turned and Jimmy ended up with a face full of afro. Jimmy squealed for the fifth time in a row. "What is it, Jimmy", Edward tried to face him. Jimmy's face was swallowed into Edward's afro. He pulled his head out of Edward's afro. Ed bent over and started rummaging through his basket of videos. _Wicked Witch of the Wild, Wild West_, _Gojira_, _The Blob of Terry Street_, _Monsters on Applewood Drive_, Ed smiled at all of them until he found it. He put it in his video player and sat down next to Edward. "You ready for the Beast, the Beast, the beast from 20,000 Fathoms! Check it out", Ed said. They started watching the movie. "Why is this so lumpy?" Jimmy said about Ed's recliner. He pulled out a whole roasted chicken. His face was incredibly grossed out. "Shh! This is a good part." Ed said. Jimmy sat down on the chair uncomfortably. The movie started out tame enough, Jimmy was relaxed but then it started showing this thing on the television. Black-and-white stop motion started taking effect on Jimmy. A man screamed on TV. "Cool", Ed said with a mouth full of popcorn. Edward took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth ,"That was awesome, he was like 'BWEAH' and the thingy was like 'RAWR!'" Jimmy was not nearly having that good of a time, he was shivering, "How can you watch this?" "You look cold, want some nice hot popcorn", Ed asked. "Sure." Ed tossed the bag of popcorn and it spilled all over Jimmy, covering him in butter sauce. "You were supposed to catch it, Jimmy", Ed called. Ed pulled out a big bottle full of dark brown liquid with a label reading Dick's Cola. It slipped out of Ed's hand and Edward caught it but he had butterfingers, it slid, he tried to catch it but it slid off his hand, Ed slapped it into the air and the two goofballs fumbled for it, it kept slipping and sliding, progressively getting shook more and more until it slammed onto the floor. Ed picked it up, "Got it!" It slipped more but Ed caught it again. "Let's get some pop!" Ed opened it up and all of heck broke loose. It shook, rumbled and bubbles flooded out of it then it took of with carbonation propulsion and soaked the Ed and Edward's laps. It bounced around the room repeatedly, it burst through Ed's television. Jimmy had already bugged out, Ed grabbed Edward by the shirt and hauled it out the room, the soda seemingly following their every move. "Ahh!" Nazz shouted as the soda-rocket shot toward her. Kevin was riding his bike as Ed and Edward ran past him, "Do—" The soda caused him to wipe out by slamming into his bike. It pressed farther still apparently chasing Ed and Edward. "_Yeah_!" "_Really_?" "_Yeah!_" "_Really?_" "_Yeah really!_" Edd and Eddy's scuffle continued onward. "Yer about to get socked", Eddy threatened. "Like kicking me in the—" "LOOK OUT!" Ed shouted. "Huh?" Eddy looked over as Ed plowed into him. "_Double Dude!_" Edward slammed into Edd. Eddy saw the bottle coming at them, "Oh my god!" All four of the Eds ran, trying to get away from the soda-rocket. Jimmy appeared behind them, dangerously close to the bottle. The Eds and Jimmy ran like bats out of the underworld. "What the heck, we leave to argue for an hour and a half and you unleash a death soda?!" Eddy said. "Tired… tired… absolutely, undeniably tired, I need rest and a nice, cold—" Edd's complaining was halted by him getting sprayed in the face by a liter of soda. He fell backward and smacked his lips, "Hmm…Dick's Cola? Oof!" Jimmy stepped on him, which was strange since the cola had passed. "Hmmmm…"

Ed screamed, Edward shrieked like a little girl and Eddy exclaimed. "Help me!" Ed was pretty swift for a five foot nine thirteen-year-old. "Wait, I just remembered something", Edward turned around and did a funny pose, "I know Kung Fu!" The soda bottle slammed into his gut. "Wait, no I don't." He fell over, he managed to redirect the bottle toward an open field. Edd walked up to the Eds. "Fellows, I bring news of Jimmy." The others looked at him. "Eddy was _right _but…you'll see", Edd replied to their expressions. They watched the bottle continue going for thirty seconds, it was nearly empty when Jimmy popped out of the woods. It went right toward him, "What the hell!" The soda slammed into Jimmy and brought him a little into the air then exploded, soaking Jimmy in soda. Jimmy fell and flopped onto the ground. "Ouch", He muttered. "Consider it a goodbye present for tormenting us", Edd smiled. "I love this side of you", Eddy exclaimed. "It scares me, makes my pits sweat." Ed said. "Ew", Edward commented. "ED!" Sarah bellowed. The Eds turned around and there was one red faced redheaded little girl. Sarah saw the whole thing.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I'm having a difficult time with the next episode from a combination of writer's block and not finding the story draft. Hopefully I'll be giving a third episode by next weekend._


End file.
